A new beginning
by paronto
Summary: Naruto, feeling frustrated with failing to do a clone, decides to ask for help.


Sarutobi Hiruzen sat locked up in his office, the old man relieved of his duties was enjoying himself with having a look at the new people having visited the village for the day. It brought him much joy knowing that his village were responsible for something so great in the world; Making people feel safe and allowing them a place to work and live. A place so many civilians and ninjas called home. Truly it warmed his old heart.

Sometimes, maybe twice a week, he would have a look at the papers detailing who passed the gates and for what purpose they came.

It was during this time a rather sudden knock interrupted Hiruzens thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You have a visitor," His secretary told him. He heard footsteps slowly fading, signaling her walking away.

"Well, send them in," called Hiruzen. So in Naruto walked. He was rather nervous.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, what can I do for you this evening?" Asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"Hey Jiji. Are you doing something important?" Said Naruto. He managed to seat himself in the chair opposite from his Jiji.

"No Naruto-kun, I am just amusing myself with a hobby of mine," At this the blonde got curious, trying to peer over the desk to see what Hiruzen was doing. '_Not in a very subtle way_' hiruzen thought cheekily.

Stil, he supposed he should be kind enough to answer the question.

"I'm looking at a list over the people arrivi-..."

"Why would you do something _thaaaat_ boring in your free time?!" Naruto questioned, his hands stressing that it was just _that _boring.

Putting on the smile that had faltered just a moment earlier Hiruzen continued.

"...in the city. It allows an unique view on the village. It lets me see the village as it is, with all kinds of people. Not just the shinobi I interact with," Hiruzen finished.

"Wow..." Hiruzen with his eyes closed nodded while humming his agreement.

"...That's got to one of your most boring story ever told, Jiji," Naruto finished with a grin towards Hiruzen.

Hiruzen smiled warmly at Naruto. '_Trust him to disregard the opinion of the village hokage_' Hiruzen thought with an internal chuckle.

"Anyway... I kinda wanted your opinion on some things,.."

Hiruzen smiled brightly towards Naruto. What brought on this change? No matter, Hiruzen quite liked this version of Naruto, one who asks instead of clumsily and sometimes dangerously just "seeing how it goes".

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, I'm sure to be able to provide my opinion on whatever it is," Hiruzen said soothingly, not wanting for Naruto to stop with wanting help.

"Well Jiji, you're the strongest shinobi out there... I kinda need help with something. In exchange," Naruto put up his elbows on the table and intertwined his hands, his face looking like a Child pretending to be a business man, which is exactly what he was. "I'll stop with my pranks,"

Naruto grinned while Hiruzens eyes widened.

Hiruzens took a moment to calm himself, his face got both serious and excited.

"Naruto my boy, I always have time and energy for family, I don't need anything in exchange for helping out, infac-..." Hiruzen spoke out, eyes closed.

"Really!? Great! There was this shop owner I passed today that i really wa…"

"With much afterthought," Hiruzen interupted in great haste, "Maybe I could use that favor and ask you to atleast tone it down a little..."

Naruto nodded.

"Well my dear boy, I do believe you had something for me to have a look at?" Hiruzen asked.

"I do old man," Naruto said as he removed himself from the chair and stood up and paced around, hands behind is back. Suddenly Naruto stopped his pacing quite abruptly.

Naruto put his hands through the familiar hand signs of one bunshin no jutsu.

Smoke popped from besides him in a very satisfying sound. When the smoke cleared, there stood two horribly sick clones on either side of Naruto. They were pale and their bodies wobbly.

"Ahh yes Naruto-kun… Your bunshin problem. I presume you'd want some help?"

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, he was wearing a smile, thinking it amusing of teaching the basics to a young, still undeveloped child.

Naruto just nodded to the question, maybe not wanting to stay on the subject of wanting help.

"Well then. Lets get started. I think you should work on your hand seals..."

"Just so Naruto, focus on the wrist movement,"

After quite a few attempts, Naruto lost some of his earlier eagerness, but he kept on trying.

"Hmm Naruto, this is quite the oddity. We'll have to come up with something, but time flies, and it is getting late. Come over tomorrow night, I am sure to have come up with something by then," said Hiruzen.

When Naruto walked down the cylindrical hokage building and into the fresh air, it was already dark.


End file.
